In the Land of my Dreams (DN Angel)
by xXPurpleMoonlightXx
Summary: Emma is a bullied, abused, 14 year old girl. Her only escape is her favorite Anime, DN Angel. One night, Emma wishes on a shooting star that she can be in the world of DN Angel. But she didn't expect it to come true. Well, it did.


Chapter 1-The Beginning of a Huge Adventure

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to do with DN Angel. Sadly. But I don't.

Emma POV

I ran home from school, wanting out of the rain. It was pouring. As soon as I got home, I burst through the door, pushing my wet hair out of my face. I was a 14 year old female named Emma. I was average height and skinny. I had clear skin that was pale. I had eyes that changed color with my mood. I had dirty blonde hair that went to my collarbone.

I sighed and dropped my soaked backpack on the tile floor. My mom wasn't home. As usual. I took off my boots and walked into the kitchen. A note.

Emma,

I'm out at the bar. I'll be gone until midnight, you better get the house cleaning done! I have a new boyfriend that will be coming home with me. His name is Dan, and you better be good! Or else you're going to get it.

Clara

I crumpled up the note and threw it into the trash bin. I sat down in a wooden chair and sighed again. I was basically Clara's maid. She was my 'mom', but I refused to call her that. Not like she would even let me. Dad died in an accident two months ago and ever since, Clara has started drinking and getting boyfriends, not paying any attention to me or the house. So I guess you could say I was the mom and Clara was a little spoiled brat.

I went to my room, deciding not to do the housework. I was sick of doing her job. I had to go to school, cook, clean, and do homework. I turned on my tiny and old TV, which I wasn't allowed to watch. But what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I switched it onto my favorite show of all time. An anime show, DN Angel. I wished so badly that I could go there. Everything seemed so... different. Enjoyable. And for Daisuke, embarassing.

I watched DN Angel until 10 pm. When I looked at the time, I jumped. "AGH! I lost track of time! Oh no!" I turned off the TV, and ran to clean up the ouse before Clara and Dan came. Right before midnight, I ran back up to my room and was silent. I heard the door open and slam closed. "We're hooOOme!" My drunk mother slurred. I tensed when I heard her stagger up the stairs then into my room. "WHY didn't you GREET me?" She screeched angrily and slapped my face. Used to the procedure, I let her beat me. There was nothing I could do. I fell to the ground in a bloody heap and lay still, as if I had been knocked unconcious. "THAT should teach YOU!" she spat, and staggered out of my room.

Once the coast was clear, I slowly got up. It was so painful. I walked slowly to the window and looked out at the night sky, filled with beautiful stars and a glowing full moon. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wished I could be free. I saw a shooting star. I quickly said a wish out loud before the star fell out of sight. "I wish I could be in DN Angel!" I listened for Clara, worried she had heard me. She appeared not to have.

Silence. Absolute silence. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. I sighed disappointed. I didn't really expect it to work anyways. Suddenly, I heard a noise. It was hard to describe, but it sounded horrible. Like nails scraching over a chalkboard. I covered my ears, but the noise only got louder. I screamed, but no noise came. Then I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was in a black room. Pitch black. No windows, doors, furniture, anything. Just seemingly endless blackness. "What's going on?" I asked, uneasily. "Emma..." I spun around at the sound of my name. But I couldn't see. Was I blind? "What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?" The thing chuckled. "Your wish will be fufilled. You have one last chance. Do you want to go to this... DN Angel world?" My eyes widened. Was this really happening? "YES! Yes I do!"

The thing replied, "You can... And now you will. Your name will be Amaya... red eyes.. black hair." "What is my last name?" I asked. "You will know that soon enough..." With that, the voice faded out. What did it mean, I would know that soon enough? Would this really happen? I was excited and happy... but I was scared. Would I have a family? If so, would the family actually care about me? Would I get to meet Dark, Daisuke, Krad, and Satoshi?

I jumped up and down for a second, squealing. I rarely ever fangirled, but now I had a right to. I suddenly tripped. Over what, I don't know. But instead of hitting the ground, I fell in a hole. I remembered falling towards light. Right before I could touch it, I blacked out again.

First chapter up! :D This took me forever to write. I hope you like the story, and please, no flames! I worked really hard on this, so if you don't like it, just leave. If you do like it, could you please let me know? I'm not sure whether I should continue, because I don't know if people like it. :-/ Alright, thanks!

R&R!


End file.
